characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Infernape
Infernape 'is a dual Fire and Fighting-type Pokémon from the series' fourth generation. Background Infernape is the final evolved form of Chimchar, the Fire-type starter Pokémon given to new Trainers in the Sinnoh region. It practices a special form of martial arts that utilizes all of its limbs, which it combines with its fire powers for blazing punches and kicks. The column of flame on Infernape's head is indicitive of its fiery passion for battle. Notable Infernape have belonged to Ash Ketchum, Flint, and Pearl. Powers & Abilities *'Blaze: 'Infernape's usual Ability, which boosts the power of Fire-type moves when its health is low. On some occassions, Infernape who can't control Blaze will go into destructive rampages when it activates, wrecking everything in sight and harming friends and foes alike. *'Iron Fist: Infernape's Hidden Ability, which boosts the strength of its punching moves. Moveset *'Close Combat: '''A physical Fighting-type move that has Infernape get in close and unleash a rapid flurry of punches and kicks, dealing heavy damage at the cost of lowering its defensive stats. *'Mach Punch: 'A physical Fighting-type move that has Infernape throw a punch at blinding speed, always moving before the opponent. *'Flare Blitz: 'A physical Fire-type move that has Infernape cloak its body in flames and rush at the opponent for a powerful charging attack, dealing recoil damage to Infernape in the process and possibly burning the target. *'Scratch: 'A physical Normal-type move that has Infernape rake the target with sharp claws. *'Leer: 'A Normal-type move that has Infernape glare at the opponent, scaring them and lowering their Defense. *'Ember: 'A special Fire-type move that shoots a scatter of weak flames at the target, damaging them and possibly leaving them with a burn. *'Taunt: 'A Dark-type move that taunts the target, leaving them in a rage that prevents them from doing anything besides attacking. *'Fury Swipes: 'A physical Normal-type move that has Infernape slash the foe with sharp claws two to five times. *'Flame Wheel: 'A physical Fire-type move where Infernape engulfs its body in flames and does a rolling tackle, damaging and possibly burning the target. *'Feint: 'A physical Normal-type move where Infernape performs a strike that can pass through protective moves. *'Punishment: 'A physical Dark-type move that does more damage the more the opponent has powered up. *'Fire Spin: 'A special Fire-type move that traps the target in a vortex of flame for a little while, trapping them in place and dealing minor damage for as long as they're trapped. *'Acrobatics: 'A physical Flying-type move that has Infernape perform a series of acrobatic strikes, which get much stronger if Infernape isn't holding an item. *'Calm Mind: '''A Psychic-type move where Infernape focuses its mind to boost its Special Attack and Special Defense. Feats Strength *Can easily tunnel through solid ground. *His punches can create strong gusts of wind. *Blocked a Thunder Punch from an Electivire. *Sent an Aggron flying back hard enough to leave a crater in a wall. *Knocked apart a giant mecha with one punch. Speed *Dodged and blocked several rapid-fire Shadow Balls. *Dodged a field of electricity. *Tracked a Ninjask moving at high speeds and tagged it. *Struck an Aggron before it could perform an attack. *Can punch faster than the eye can track. Durability *Can survive being crushed by several pieces of debris. *Tanked being smashed by a Rhydon's Hammer Arm. *Didn't get knocked out by a super effective Hydro Cannon. *Blocked a Focus Blast with its bare hands. *Tanked being launched through solid rock. *Ash's Infernape frequently takes huge amounts of damage to activate Blaze. *Kept fighting after being damaged by Flare Blitz, poisoned, drained of energy, and blasted by a point-blank Thunder attack. Skill *Uses a fighting style that utilizes all of its limbs. *Ash's Infernape defeated half of Paul's team, including his Electivire, by himself. Weaknesses *Weak to Water, Ground, Psychic, and Flying-type attacks. Gallery 390Chimchar.png|Chimchar, Infernape's unevolved form 391Monferno.png|Monferno, Infernape's pre-evolved form Category:Pokémon Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Animals Category:True Neutral Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:JRPG Characters Category:Completed Profiles